Inalcanzable
by TanInu
Summary: One-Shoot..Él la ama. Ella no siente lo mismo. Ha intentado todo, pero nada ha cambiado entre ellos. La esperanza comienza a morir. Para él, ella se ha vuelto inalcanzable…


**Ejem, sí, bueno, me inspiré demasiado con la canción y ****no pude evitar hacer un One-Shoot. Aunque eso sí, me quedó bastante largo. Espero que les guste. No tengo mucho que decir, además de que mis pobres manos están cansadas y mis dedos comienzan a entumirse. ¡Nos veremos abajo!**

* * *

**One-Shoot**

**-**

_**Inalcanzable**_

_**-**_

_Él la ama. Ella no siente lo mismo. Ha intentado todo, pero nada ha cambiado entre ellos. La esperanza comienza a morir. Para él, ella se ha vuelto inalcanzable…_

**-**

-…- (Lo que dicen los personajes)

-"…"- (Lo que piensan)

_**Lararara **_(la letra de la canción)

_Blah blah blah (recuerdos)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo hago uso de ellos para crear historias que entretengan a los lectores y a mí misma al escribirlas. La serie Naruto pertenece al Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

**(Capítulo Único)**

De nueva cuenta camina por el solitario sendero, viendo el sol ponerse tras las oscuras y poderosas montañas. Muy pocas nubes hacen sombra ante el fuerte resplandor provocado por el astro. Algunas aves sobrevuelan, alejándose para buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, graznando con fuerza como si quisieran que todos las miraran. El día ha pasado rápidamente, como cualquier día en el que la vida ha jugado en su contra. Como siempre. Ya no vale la pena seguir enfureciéndose y el sentirse miserable. Lo ha intentado todo, y por lo tanto, lo que queda es resignarse a la cruel y cruda realidad. Sus ojos lentamente se van opacando, pero no exactamente por la falta de luz. Los recuerdos se van acumulando en su mente. Sonríe de manera torcida; el tiempo ya ha pasado. Ha logrado cumplir la maldita promesa, trayendo de regreso al bastardo del Uchiha, que no mostró ni la más pequeña ofrenda de colaboración a la hora de traerlo. De hecho, esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que el fuerte demonio se las vio negras. Casi muere, o tal vez murió y ese animal fue capaz de regresarlo a duras penas. No lo recuerda con exactitud. Su mente se volvió oscura y cuando recobró la conciencia, un equipo médico ya se estaba encargando de llevarlo a la aldea, junto con el moreno, igualmente herido.

El dolor de las heridas no fue lo más difícil de tratar y curar, sino lo que vendría al regreso. Ese era uno de los recuerdos que mejor grabados habían quedado en su mente y corazón. Casi como si lo viviera nuevamente, comenzó a verlos en su cabeza.

_-¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntaba la mujer rubia, mirando al kitsune, que recién había abierto los ojos.__ Había sido la semana más larga de su vida; todos los días venía a revisarlo, por lo menos dos o tal vez tres veces al día. Pero por fin, había despertado. Miró las vendas que rodeaban prácticamente todo su cuerpo y suspiró._

_-Algo adolorido—respondió quedamente. Su voz era grabe, algo rasposa y tenía una entonación muy baja. Normal después de no haber sido usada durante una semana. _

_-No me sorprende, con las heridas que traías, era para que no hubieras desperado por lo menos en un mes o…--cayó de inmediato—Aunque parezca extraño, le agradezco de todo corazón a Kyuubi—murmuró mirando al chico. _

_-Sí, yo igual—admitió respirando hondamente, provocándole fuertes dolores en todo el tórax--¿Cómo está Sasuke?—preguntó algo preocupado._

_-Está estable, de hecho, está justo a tu lado—respondió mirando a la cama contigua., haciendo que el chico mirara rápidamente. Como era de esperarse, soltó un quejido ante el brusco y rápido movimiento. El pálido rostro del chico Uchiha esta pacífico, dormido. Algunas vendas resaltaban debajo de las sábanas y la camisa de su pijama. Por fin…_

_La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, haciendo que ambos rubios voltearan. Ahí estaba, su querida Sakura, con un par de flores. Sonrió al mirarla; sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas resplandecían con fuerza, y una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Ella lo miró y aumento su gesto. Se acercó lentamente, sin quitarle la mirada. Se había producido una extraña comunicación sin palabras, sólo con la mirada. Se detuvo al lado de la Godaime._

_-Me alegro verte despierto, Naruto—decía mirándole--¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntaba mirando como estaba demasiado tranquilo._

_-Una que otra me duele, pero en poco tiempo estaré bien—respondió sonriendo._

_-Me alegra—dijo la chica rodeando la cama, para dejar ambas flores en un único florero, en medio de ambas camas. El kitsune siguió cada uno de sus movimientos. Observó como le dirigió una mirada al moreno, pero no pudo leer cuales sentimientos mostraban sus ojos. Pero ya se hacía una idea. Recargó su cabeza contra la almohada, cuando un gemido se escuchó al lado, obligándole a mirar. Un par de ojos negros lentamente se fueron abriendo, a la vez que escuchaba un ahogado murmuro de la kunoichi._

_-Sasuke-kun..._

_Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de irse contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sollozaba sobre su hombro. La mirada del chico no revelaba nada, ni siquiera algo de ternura por la abierta muestra de afecto de su amiga. Por otro lado, él se estaba muriendo por dentro. De nuevo, el equipo siete estaba reunido, la promesa que le había echo a la pelirosa estaba cumplida, pero su corazón, se estaba rompiendo nuevamente. Toda esperanza de estar con ella, se había extinguido. _

Y de ese día, ya habían transcurrido poco más de tres años y medio. Ahora, bueno, no eran precisamente uno de los equipos más unidos. Sobretodo por el hecho de que él ya estaba en un escuadrón Ambu al igual que el Uchiha, y gracias al cielo que no están en el mismo. La kunoichi está en el hospital; ahora es considerada una de los médicos más reconocidos y no era para menos. Y en cuestión del interior, sus sentimientos estaban igual que hace quien sabe cuanto. Sus amigos, seguían siendo amigos aunque un poco más unidos. Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, posiblemente se volverían novios. Bueno, eso ya no le importaba.

Si cómo no…

Aún la quería. Pero ya no podía hacer nada para entrar a su corazón. A la vuelta del chico ese, todo pareció volver en el tiempo, cuando la gran mayoría de las chicas lo perseguían como locas. Bajó la mirada, haciendo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos. ¿Por qué? El hospital no era precisamente uno de los lugares por los que le agradara pasar. Y para la buena que era su suerte, ese día ella estaba afuera. Apretó sus puños. Pudo ver como ella lo miraba. La sintió venir…

-Hola Naruto—dijo sonriendo. Tragó un poco de saliva para que el nudo en la boca de su estómago de deshiciera. Sin mucho resultado. La miró, y sonrió, preparándose para cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos con su ya típica máscara.

-Muy bien, Sakura-chan—respondió sonriendo--¿Cómo ha estado todo en el hospital?—preguntó.

-Más o menos, hemos recibido uno que otro herido—respondía en un suspiro--¿Y tus misiones?—

-Bien, no se han aparecido muchos inconvenientes—decía tranquilamente.

-Me alegra—fue todo lo que dijo, provocando así, un incómodo silencio.

_**Te siento tan distante y tan cerca de la vez**_

_**Descifrando tú silencio**_

-¿Has sabido algo de Sasuke-kun?—preguntó de la nada, sin darse cuenta del leve gruñido del chico rubio. ¿Cuánto llevaba la plática?¿Tres minutos? Y ya estaba ansiosa de saber por ese. Ni modo, ella lo quiere a él, sólo a él.

-No, según tengo entendido, está por la aldea de la estrella—respondió intentando calmarse.

-Ah…

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir Sakura-chan, conociendo a Tsunade-baachan me querrá mañana en su oficina dando informe—decía para así zafarse de su problema.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos Naruto—dijo así, nada más. El chico asintió, antes de irse diciendo: Cuídate mucho, Sakura-chan. Y así, siguió con su solitario camino, hacia su departamento. Ya no se podía avanzar más, así siempre eran sus conversaciones. Nada nuevo que contar. Y el nombre de Sasuke aparecía por lo menos en un 60 de éstas.

_**Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel**_

_**Pero pierdo en el intento**_

Observó como el cielo lentamente adquiría tonalidades purpúreas y cómo las nubes resaltaban levemente entre esos tonos. La primera estrella apareció en el cielo. ¿Un deseo? Ya lo había intentado, pero no había cambiado nada. Ya se había rendido. Entro en el solitario edificio, subiendo uno a uno los escalones, con la cabeza agachada, contando los escalones. Caminó por el pasillo, hasta detenerse en su puerta; sacó la llave de su chaleco y abrió la puerta. A cada pasó se quitaba el chaleco para ponerlo sobre una silla, su protector lo dejó sobre la mesa, a la vez que su camisa negra iba a volar a quién sabe qué parte de la sala. Entró en su habitación y cerró de un portazo, lanzándose hacia la cama. Tomó la almohada a la vez que giraba, poniéndosela sobre el rostro.

_-Bien, te felicito Naruto—decía la Godaime mirándole de pies a cabeza, sumamente orgullosa del joven. El uniforme Ambu le sentaba de las mil maravillas. Estaba cada vez más cerca de cumplir su sueño—Aunque hay una cosa que aún no me queda muy clara…--decía clavando sus ojos miel en los azules del chico--¿Por qué pediste que no te pusieran en el mismo equipo que Sasuke?—preguntó confundida—Ya han trabajado juntos, y con todo lo que has hecho, estoy más que segura de que le consideras un gran amigo—decía metódicamente, esperando una respuesta._

_-Simplemente, quiero que todo sea diferente—explicó tranquilamente. Aunque la verdadera razón, se pasaba por su mente una y otra vez._

_La mujer le miró no muy convencida por la respuesta, pero decidió callar—Está bien, prepárate que posiblemente mañana te tengas que presentar con el escuadrón—ordenada irguiéndose para recargarse en su silla._

_-De acuerdo—contestó—Me retiro—murmuró girándose, para salir silenciosamente por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado. La mujer frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había pasado con el unido equipo 7 del que tanto habían hablado?_

Gruñó furiosamente, apretando más la almohada contra su cara, ignorando la leve falta de oxígeno. Odiaba ponerse a recordar; aunque simplemente le era algo difícil ignorar. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que logró volverse Ambu? Un año y unos cuántos días. De hecho, ese día la Godaime le avisó que él estaba en la lista de posibles capitanes para escuadrón. Aunque sea así tendría excusas para pasearse menos por la dichosa villa.

_**Y por más que buscó darte amor**_

_**Nunca te fijas en mí**_

_**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti**_

_**Por ti…**_

_-¿¡Qué sucedió!?—exclamaba Shizune mirando como varios hombres entraban cargando a sus compañeros, todos con heridas preocupantes y cubiertos de sangre. __Al instante los médicos llegaban con camillas para poner a los que tenían un estado más crítico. Una melena rosa se distinguió entre la multitud, vestida con su ropa de enfermera. Corriendo se acercó a la morena para preguntar la situación._

_-El escuadrón 7…--fue todo lo que dijo, puesto que veía uno a uno, acomodándolos para ser llevados a las salas—El equipo de Naruto—finalizó siguiendo a una camilla mientras hacía presión en el pecho, para así intentar detener la hemorragia. La chica se quedó parada con los ojos abiertos como platos, antes de cómo una poseía, buscar algún indicio de su querido amigo. Y entonces, una mancha amarillenta apareció entre el montón de cabelleras oscuras. Se abrió paso entre médicos y heridos, hasta que llegó a él; suspiró llena de alivio al verlo entrar cargando a un compañero. Tenía varios raspones, parte de su chaleco verde estaba desgarrado y manchado de sangre, y una herida algo grave en un brazo, pero de ahí en fuera, nada que podría poner en peligro su vida. O eso era lo que creía. Debía de revisarlo._

_-¡Naruto!—gritó ayudándole con el herido, que estaba casi totalmente inconciente._

_-Necesita ayuda, Sakura-chan…--decía mirando a su compañero, observando la gravedad de sus heridas._

_-¿Tú estás bien?—murmuraba acomodando al hombre en una de las camillas vacías. No pudo observar los ojos de sorpresa del kitsune._

_-Sí, la gran mayoría ya se han cerrado, el zorro ha hecho bien su trabajo—contestó sonrientemente, ignorando el gruñido que retumbó en su interior._

_-De todas maneras te revisaré—sentenció empujando la camilla hacia donde Shizune, quien se encargaba de distribuir perfectamente a los heridos—Sígueme—ordenó volteando levemente, clavando sus ojos esmeraldas en los de él._

_El corazón del chico dio un vuelco, y silenciosamente, siguió a la kunoichi__ Y entonces, al pasar por su oficina, pudo ver una silueta sentada frente al escritorio. Sus cabellos oscuros le delataron. La ira recorrió su cuerpo cuando la chica miró de reojo y sonrió, pero lentamente fue sustituida por el dolor y la pena. Y él pensaba que de verdad, estaba logrando algo con ella… ¡Qué tonto!_

_**Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante**_

_**Un amor casi imposible**_

_**Invisible como el aire**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable**_

_**Tan sublime como un ángel**_

_**Un amor casi imposible**_

_**Como fuego que no arde**_

_**Te me has vuelto inalcanzable**_

_**Inalcanzable…**_

Golpeó con fuerza el colchón, provocando un temblor en toda la cama. Sintió como su rostro se iba humedeciendo; las lágrimas se extendían por la tela de la almohada, mojando su cara. Se giró, quitándose el molesto objeto del rostro, para observar por la ventana como la Luna iba apareciendo en ese oscuro manto. Unos tímidos rayos se colaban por el cristal, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. El astro lunar se veía triste, opaco, sin brillo. Sin vida.

Una última lágrima corre por su mejilla, dejando fluir otro de sus recuerdos.

_Aún se saboreaba el delicio__so sabor del ramen de Ichiruka., sus manos estaban tras su cabeza, entrelazadas. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro. El Sol ya se ocultaba cuando pasó cerca del río que atravesaba la ciudad y fue ahí donde la vio. Sentada, abrazándose a sí misma, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas, quieta. Antes de darse cuenta, ya había bajado la vereda y estaba a pocos metros de la chica._

_-Sakura-chan¿te encuentras bien?—preguntaba hincándose, poniéndose a su altura mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.__ La sintió brincar ante el contacto. Pero lo que más le sorprendió e irritó, fue ver sus ojos rojos y aguados, sus mejillas húmedas y su labio temblante. Estaba llorando--¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó preocupado._

_-Nada Naruto, sólo… déjame sola—pedía derramando más lágrimas. __El pobre joven se frustró más, el verla llorar, su cuerpo estremecerse por los sollozos y escuchar sus ahogados lamentos le herían. Sin dudarlo más, y a pesar de saber que podría salir lastimado, la abrazó. Y para su sorpresa, ella correspondió._

_**Perdido en la vereda de tu soledad**_

_**Cuando alguien, te lastima**_

_-Oh…Naruto…--sollozaba aferrándose a su camisa._

_-Shh… tranquila, ya pasó—murmuraba pasando su mano por su espalda, intentando así reconfortarla. No sabía con exactitud qué había sucedido, pero la idea ya surcaba por su mente. Sasuke. Ese maldito, ya era dueño de su corazón y de todas maneras la hacía sufrir. No la merecía, ese bastardo no la merecía. La apretó más contra su pecho, dejando que se desahogara. A pesar de todo, era su amiga. Cerró los ojos, escuchando uno a uno sus sollozos y el frío de la noche que ya les cubría._

_**Y ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más**_

_**Que te ame, sin medida.**_

El suave sonido del agua retumbaba en la cocina y de repente cesó. El transparente vaso relucía gracias a los rayos que se colaban por la ventana. El joven kitsune le dio dos sorbos al relajante líquido, hasta de regresarse a su cuarto. De reojo miró el reloj, observando que ya pasaban de las tres y que no había podido pegar el ojo y mañana tenía misión. Mierda, ya ni modo. De todas maneras, no era el primer día que se pasaba la noche en vela. Arrastrando los pies regresó a su habitación, dejando el vaso sobre un buró se sentó en el borde de la cama.

_-Gracias Naruto…--murmuraba la kunoichi mirando a su amigo, que se había quedado a su lado hasta que la última lágrima había corrido por su mejilla. Era de noche, la Luna ya estaba a la mitad del oscuro cielo y una que otra estrella brillaba hermosamente._

_-No hay nada que agradecer, Sakura-chan—respondió mirándola. Ya tenía __mejor aspecto, aunque sus ojos aún poseían el brillo salino de las lágrimas._

_-Ya ha anochecido—decía mirando hacia arriba—Creo que volveré a casa, mi madre ha de estar preocupada—decía poniéndose en pie._

_-Sí, también regresaré, además, no sé si nos llamaran mañana para ir a misión—murmuraba algo frustrado._

_-Buenas noches, Naruto—dijo ya yéndose._

_-Buenas noches, Sakura-chan—dio por finalizada la pequeña conversación, mientras la observaba subir por la escalinata, hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Dio un suspiro, y se fue._

_**Como duele verte suspirar**_

_**Por que no te hace feliz**_

_**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti**_

_**Por ti…**_

Un potente chillido le hizo brincar en la cama y mirara a su alrededor buscando al causante de tal ruido. Se maldijo a sí mismo mientras tomaba el despertador y quitaba la alarma. Perfecto, otra noche entera sin dormir. Observó por la ventana, como el cielo lentamente se iba aclarando. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño, echándose una mirada en el espejo negó con la cabeza, antes de meterse a la ducha, lanzando sus pantalones y bóxers al cesto de la ropa sucia. El agua fría relajaría los músculos y enfriaría su cabeza. Eso ayudaría para darle renovadas energías. O eso esperaba…

Sentía las frías gotas escurrir por su cuerpo, sus cabellos dorados se pegaban al cuello y rostro de éste, al a vez que mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los golpeteos del agua al caer. Abrió los ojos, bajando la cabeza, para tomar un jabón y comenzar a asearse. Luego, la botella se shampoo y comenzar a lavar sus rubios cabellos. Después de eso, se quedó unos minutos bajo la regadera, disfrutando del agua, antes de salir y volver a su vida diaria.

Cerró ambas llaves, antes de jalar la cortina de la ducha. Tomó un par de toallas, enredando una en su cintura, mientras que con la otra, se secaba el torso y el cabello. Salió del baño con paso tranquilo, atravesando parte del comedor antes de meterse a su habitación. Abrió los cajones, sacando la ropa que usaría ese día. En el trabajo de Ambu, el descanso no era muy fácil de lograr. Terminó de secarse el cabello, ya vestido. Sólo le faltaba el chaleco, la banda y la máscara. Odiaba la maldita más cara. No le dejaba sentir el viento contra su cara. Frunció el ceño, terminando de acomodarse todo. De un cesto tomó una manzana y salió de su apartamento, tomando camino hacia la torre. Después de todo, no le caía mal visitar a su obaa-san.

* * *

-Buenos días, Naruto—murmuraba una joven de cabellos negros, seguida de un pequeño cerdito.

-Buenos días, Shizune—respondió deteniéndose para verla--¿Se encuentra obaa-san?—preguntó sonriente.

-En su oficina—dijo respondiendo al gesto, antes de despedirse con una reverencia y seguir con su camino. El chico asintió levemente, igualmente caminando pero en sentido contrario. Se detuvo en la puerta de la Godaime, tomó una bocanada de aire y golpeó un par de veces con los nudillos. Pudo escuchar unos cuantos movimientos y luego la voz de la mujer.

-Pase—dijo tranquilamente. Acercó su mano a la perilla y entró. Como ya era de costumbre, una pila de papeles estaban amontonados en el escritorio. La mujer levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente al ver al joven.

-Naruto, me alegra verte de regreso—decía poniéndose de pie y dejando todo a un lado. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, inspeccionándolo—Estás intacto, sin una herida, al parecer, la misión no tuvo muchas dificultades¿verdad?—preguntó sonriendo.

-No, y sí tuve unos cuantos rasguños, pero ya sabe que el zorro se encarga de curarlas—contestó sonriendo, ignorando totalmente el feroz gruñido que resonó en su interior.

-Bueno, entonces¿has venido a qué, precisamente?—preguntó confundida.

-¿No pedirá que le dé algunas notas de la misión?—preguntó aún más confundido que la Godaime.

-No hace falta, ya me han avisado—respondió serenamente.

-O¿Kakashi-sensei vino, cierto?—preguntó.

-Sí, ya sabes… casi siempre en cuanto pisa la aldea, viene a avisar—dijo regresando a su silla—Además, de momento no se ofrece nada, así que, podrías tomar un descanso—sugirió mirándole—No has tenido vacaciones desde…--decía intentando recordar, sin mucho éxito—Bueno, el punto es que necesitas tomar un aire—finalizó sonriendo.

-Está bien…--respondió suspirando.

_Toc-Toc_

-Adelante—contestó la Godaime. La puerta se abrió y el joven Ambu retuvo el aliento. Unos cabellos rosados aparecieron, y un par de ojos jade brillaron. Pero no como normalmente, ahora estaban… ¿iluminados?—Sakura¿qué se te ofrece?

-Oh, venía a hablar con usted—contestó pasando su mirada hacia el otro ser y sonrió ampliamente—Hola, Naruto—dijo de una forma muy cálida. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Acaso Sasuke… ¡No! Pasó un trago de saliva por su garganta e intentó parecer tranquilo. Aunque quien le conociera, notaría su gran inquietud y dolor reflejaba en su azul mirada, y Sakura no fue la excepción. Levantó una ceja confundida.

-Bien, Naruto¿se te ofrece algo más?—preguntó sacando a ambos jóvenes de sus pensamientos. El chico negó levemente, antes de sonreír forzadamente y despedirse. La puerta se cerró dejándolas a ambas solas.

-¿Y bien...?—preguntó, pues ella también había visto ese nuevo brillar en una mirar.

-Ya me decidí—fue todo lo que dijo sonriendo—Hoy mismo le digo—agregó jugueteando con sus manos.

-Me alegra mucho, se pondrá muy feliz—decía la mujer sonriendo—Además, ustedes dos hacen muy bonita pareja—agregaba guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias…--respondió sonrojada.

Tras la puerta, los ojos un joven se mantenían abiertos al máximo. Sus zafiros estaban opacos y cristalinos. Se separó de la puerta para comenzar a caminar por el solitario pasillo. Bajó por la escalinata, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, al Uchiha, a su suerte, a todo…

_**Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante**_

_**Un amor casi imposible**_

_**Invisible como el aire**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable**_

_**Tan sublime como un ángel**_

_**Un amor casi imposible**_

_**Como fuego que no arde**_

_**Te me has vuelto inalcanzable**_

_**Inalcanzable…**_

Pateó con ciega furia una pequeña lata, que fue a parar contra una pared e hizo una leve abolladura. Gruñía de una forma que a cualquiera que hubiera vivido en esos años oscuros, le haría recordar a aquella imponente bestia. Apretaba sus puños al límite, sintiendo como sus manos se quejaban por el dolor. Su mandíbula tensa provocando que sus encías se volvieran blancas. Gañó con fuerza, cuando ya estaba próximo a llegar al cuartel. ¿A qué iba? A hablar con la única persona que comprendía todo lo que sentía. Pasó de largo la casa, entrando en el bosque.

* * *

-¿Cuándo hablarás con él?—preguntaba la rubia mirando a su pupila.

-Pues, no lo sé…--respondió bajando la mirada.

-Te recomiendo que vayas al cuartel, de seguro está allí—recomendó sonriendo—Pero date prisa—agregó moviendo la cabeza, indicándole la puerta.

-¡Sí, gracias!—agradeció antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. La Quinta le miró enternecida. Ah, el amor joven… que cosa tan más bella. Suspiró, antes de mirar hacia su escritorio y ver el montón de papales. Maldita sea…

* * *

-¿A qué has venido, Naruto?—preguntaba el peliblanco mirando al joven, con su uniforme de Ambu, su cabello algo alborotado, pero su mirada triste. Cerró los ojos suspirando desdichadamente. Ya sabía lo que venía, así que, era mejor escuchar lo que tuviera que decir--¿Y bien, qué pasó ahora?—preguntó mirándole.

-Ya no queda nada—fue todo lo que dijo encarándolo—La perdí—murmuró ocultando su dolida mirada bajo su fleco. El peliblanco frunció el ceño.

-Mira, vamos por unos tragos y ahí me cuentas todo¿de acuerdo?—preguntó intentando animar al muchacho.

-De acuerdo—respondió no muy convencido, pero tal vez el alcohol lograra hacerle sacar todas sus penas de un solo golpe. El hombre se encaminó hacia la aldea, seguido del kitsune.

* * *

El pequeño bar estaba casi completamente vacío. Era temprano, muy temprano para la gente normal. Aunque siempre existiría quien se le antojaría echarse una botellita de sake en la mañana. Una mesa al fondo de hallaba ocupada. Un par de hombres estaban sentados, cada uno una botellita. Uno la tenía casi llena, el otro, pues, ya estaba por terminársela.

-Bueno, chico, habla—pidió el hombre observando como el chico tomaba un pequeño sorbo y dejaba la botellita a un lado. Tomó aire y comenzó su relato. Lo escuchó muy claramente, como siempre lo hacía. Siempre el mismo nombre y el mismo dolor al pronunciarlo, aunque esta vez, podía sentir muchos sentimientos mezclados. Asentía, gemí o gruñía, mientras analizaba cada cosa que él decía. Finalizó con un desdichado suspiro, apretando la botellita vacía entre sus manos.

-Entonces¿te rendirás así como así?—preguntó mirándole.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?, ella ya se decidió—contestó bajando la mirada.

-No creas nada, hasta ver hechos muchacho—dijo tranquilamente y sonriendo, aunque su sentimiento no fue muy transmitido.

-Ella ha estado enamorada de él desde que tengo memoria¿por qué cambiaría de parecer así como así?—preguntaba dolido—Sólo le quiere a él.

-¿Seguro?—volvía a preguntar, mirándole pícaramente. El joven dudó, pero luego contestó con firmeza.

-Sí-

-Mi consejo sería, que esperaras—murmuraba observándole con seriedad—El corazón de una mujer es un mar de secretos—explicaba con solemnidad—Y muchos de esos, te podrían llegar a sorprender.

-Mira que sorpresa me has dado—decía sonriendo--¿Te la has pasado "obteniendo datos" o en una biblioteca?—preguntó burlonamente.

-No juegues—contestó bufando—Para conquistar a una mujer, debes de saber a qué puntos darle—gruñía clavando sus ojos en él—No hace mal leer una que otra cosa para conocerlas más—dijo levantando los hombros.

-Sí, conocerlas más…--repitió en un suspiro.

* * *

-¿No ha llegado?—preguntó la kunoichi mirando a todos los que allí se encontraban. Negaron con la cabeza y esta entristeció su mirada--¿No saben cuando llegará?—preguntó ilusionada.

-Dudo mucho que venga, de hecho, de momento la gran mayoría estamos de descanso—decía uno con tranquilidad, mientras estiraba sus brazos. La pelirosa suspiró, saliendo del cuartel. Miró al cielo, pensando en todos los lugares en los que se podría encontrar. Últimamente, le era muy difícil encontrarlo. Demasiado para su gusto. Apretó sus puños, mientras se echaba a correr hacia la aldea. Debía de estar en algún lugar, y cómo que se llamaba Sakura Haruno, que lo encontraría.

* * *

-Bueno muchacho, tengo que ir a recorrer… ejem…tú ya sabes—decía sonriendo pervertidamente.

-Sí—respondió en un suspiro—Suerte—finalizó guiñándole un ojo, a lo que el ermitaño aumentó más su sonrisa.

-Pero una cosa más—dijo cambiando totalmente su semblante—No te precipites, por que podrías perderlo todo¿entendido?—preguntó con seriedad.

-Está bien—contestó algo confundido. El hombre asintió y se giró, encaminándose por la estrecha callejuela y perderse de su mirada. Levantó la mirada, observando el azulado cielo y suspiró, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo preciso. Lo único que en verdad deseaba era que ese maldito día terminara, que la chica llegara y le diera la noticia y que el Bijuu le fuera extraído por su propia mano para morir a gusto. Qué bello sería su final…

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro, cuando un brillo rojizo le amenazó desde dentro.

* * *

-¡Oh, Sakura, que gusto verte!—exclamaba la madre de Ino desde atrás del mostrador.

-Buenos días—respondió sonriendo. De la puerta de atrás una larga cabellera rubia se distinguió, aunque el rostro era tapado por un gran arreglo de rosas rojas. La kunoichi sonrió al ver a su amiga dejando el ramo en un gran florero y voltearse a mirarle; automáticamente sonrió.

-Hola frontuda—murmuró sin quitar su gesto.

-Hola cerda—contestó en un gruñido. ¿Qué acaso nunca iban a parar? La joven rubia levantó una ceja al ver además del enfado, la confusión y la necesidad reflejada en su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó.

-Ven, quiero contarte algo—respondió tomándole del brazo y halándola fuera del local.

* * *

Ese campo abierto le trajo tantos recuerdos. El viejo lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 7. Ahora era muy raro que los tres se encontraran; cada uno había armado su vida de manera diferente. Aunque de todas maneras, estaban esos dos que se mantenían más unidos de lo que le agradaría. Se acercó a uno de los árboles y acarició con tristeza la corteza. Unos pasos presurosos resonaron tras sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, encontrándose con la persona que menos quería ver. Esa mirada jade le atravesó las entrañas y su radiante sonrisa le arrebató el alma. No,… ¿por qué?

-¡Hey, Naruto!—gritaba saludándole con la mano. Se detuvo frente a él, respirando un poco agitada. Levantó su mirada y sonrió. El chico se quedó mudo, expectante a lo que le fuera a decir. Comenzó a prepararse psicológicamente para la dura y cruel realidad.

-Etto… Naruto, hay algo que quiero decirte…--murmuraba juntando sus manos y apretando un poco los puños. Su mirada había bajado para observar el piso. La boca del kitsune se secó.

-Dime, Sakura-chan—respondió intentando parecer calmado.

-Es que, yo…--intentaba explicar, levantando la mirada, observándole por unos segundos con las mejillas encendidas y luego bajarla rápidamente. ¿Qué demonios…? . ¿Qué acaso era tan difícil decirle que se quedaba con el Uchiha?. Que ya era feliz, que lo que sentía él por ella se iba a la mierda. La observó con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. ¡Maldita sea, dilo de una buena vez¡Ya mátame de un solo golpe!. ¡No quiero seguir sufriendo!

_**Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante**_

_**Un amor casi imposible**_

_**Invisible como el aire**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable**_

_**Tan sublime como un ángel**_

_**Un amor casi imposible**_

_**Como fuego que no arde**_

_**Te me has vuelto inalcanzable**_

_**Inalcanzable…**_

La chica levantó nuevamente su mirada, encontrándose con la mirada fiera y dolida del rubio. ¿Qué sucedía? Parpadeó un par de veces, preocupada por lo que le estuviera pasando.

-¿Sucede algo?—preguntó.

-No, nada—respondió quedamente--¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?—bufó cruzándose de brazos. La joven se volvió un manojo de nervios nuevamente. La observó ahora jugar con los pliegues de su falda. Gruñó más frustrado de lo que ya estaba, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, ella dijo un par de palabras que le callaron al instante.

-Te quiero—dijo así, simplemente. El Jinchuuriki parpadeó como si no se la creyera. ¿De verdad lo había dicho o se lo había imaginado?

-¿Eh?—fue todo lo que atinó a decir. En sí, no estaba seguro si podría decir otra cosa que no fueran monosílabas.

-Yo…--murmuró observándolo, clavando ahora sí sus ojos en los suyos—Yo te quiero Naruto, de verdad—decía con las mejillas encendidas. El kitsune seguía sin creérsela. ¿Dónde había quedado Sasuke?

-Pero… pero… ¿Y Sasuke?—preguntó—Si más recuerdo, tú y él se la han pasado más juntos que nunca—se quejaba dudando de que fuera verdad lo que ella acababa de decir.

-De hecho, él me ayudó—explicaba sonriendo tenuemente.

-¿Qué?-

Su corazón latía con tal agresividad que estaba seguro de que podría morir de un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento. De hecho, el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Uno de sus más grandes sueños y anhelos se estaba volviendo realidad frente a sus ojos y él no sabía qué decir. La chica entendió.

-¿Naruto?—preguntó con tristeza al ver su mudez.

-Es que, tú, y yo… y…y…--no era capaz de seguir--¿Es en serio¿De verdad me quieres?—preguntaba comenzando a sonreír.

-Sí, te he querido desde hace ya unos cuantos años—seguía explicando—Pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo, hasta hoy—continuaba—Sin contar que, casi nunca estabas en la aldea, y cuando volvías te paseabas muy poco por el hospital y cuando te quedabas yo me moría de los nervios al ver la gravedad de tus heridas—las lágrimas ya se asomaban en sus ojos—Cuando estábamos juntos, te mostrabas frío y distante, muy al contrario al Naruto que yo conocía, parecía como si no me quisieras cerca y tu mirada…--soltó una lágrima—Comencé a pensar de que ya había perdido toda oportunidad, que ya no me querías cerca, que te habías olvidado de mí—murmuraba ahora, sollozando—En ese momento, sentía que te me habías vuelto _inalcanzable—_finalizó llorando.

_**Inalcanzable…**_

-Sakura-chan—murmuró acercándose a ella, antes de jalarla tiernamente hacia él y ceñirla contra su cuerpo. Lo que todo el tiempo pensó y sintió, ella también lo sentía. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, y recargó su barbilla en su cabeza, deleitándose con el suave perfume que sus cabellos despedían. Cerró los ojos, abrazándola contra él—Para mí también, te me habías vuelto inalcanzable—dijo pasando sus manos por su espalda, la sintió brincar ante la confesión—Creía que estabas a punto de iniciar una relación con Sasuke y yo… me derrumbé por completo—explicaba ahora él. La chica pasó sus manos por su pecho, llegando a su cuello y sujetándose de ahí, pasando ambas manos por este. El chico sonrió—Sakura—murmuró haciendo que esta le mirara—Gracias por devolverme las ganas de vivir—fue todo lo que dijo, antes de aprovechar la cercanía de sus rostros, y tomar sus labios con anhelo. La joven correspondió al instante, sujetándose con más fuerza por el cuello, acercándose lo más posible para profundizar el beso.

_**Inalcanzable…**_

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, se separaron jadeantes, mas mantuvieron la cercanía de sus rostros. Ambos estaban agitados. La chica tenía el cabello un poco alborotado, sus labios rojos e hincados, su frente un poco perlada y sus mejillas sonrosadas. El kitsune, estaba casi en las mismas, sólo que en su rostro, se mostraba una tierna y cariñosa sonrisa. Acercó nuevamente sus labios a los de la chica, haciendo un leve contacto mientras murmuraba.

-Yo también te quiero—y así, la volvió a besar.

-

-

**-FIN-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Ahí lo tienen, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me despido momentáneamente. Nos veremos pronto.

**Atte:**** TanInu**

**-**

**(((REVIEWS)))**

**-**

**Terminado: Viernes 18 de Enero del 2007, 7:58 p.m.**

* * *


End file.
